Y love you, but i can't
by IloveBechloeJoriFaberry
Summary: "Deberiamos Amar, No caer enamorados.Porque todo lo que cae, se rompe"
1. Chapter 1

**So... esto me nació, ¿Ok?, miren, yo AMO Faberry, pero eso me nació hermosamente en mi estúpida mente... :D**

**Disclaimer:Glee no me pretence, solo esta basura de Fic :D**

**Capítulo 1**

—**¡Marley Rose!**— gritó con furia la chica.

—**¿Qué demonios te pasa, Rachel? ¡Estoy durmiendo!**— gritó para luego tapar su cuerpo con el edredón.

—**Durmiendo mis cuerdas vocales, ¡a despertarse!**—

—**Eres una insoportable ¡NO SE COMO QUINN TE SOPORTA!**—

—**Por que ella me ama y yo la amo, no es mucha ciencia, chica**— explicó empujándola al baño.

—**¿Por qué ir a la escuela?**— dijo la ojiazul con un deje de tristeza —**¡Jamás hago amigos por la estúpida situación económica que tenemos!**— explicó.

—**No pasará eso Mars, el te cuidará, además tienes un guía de la escuela, sé que te irá bien esta vez, eres grande Marley, no te dejes vencer, recuerda "La gente le tira rocas...**—

—**A las cosas que brillan"**— la morena sonrió—** Eso es, ahora, ve a ducharte y vístete que el desayuno se enfría— bajó las escaleras para luego gritar—"Eres una luciérnaga Mars, conviertete en una estrella"**—.

Se duchó rápidamente y fué a vestirse como siempre, esas converse blancas que siempre usaba le encantaban, simpre relucientes, blancas como las nubes, cada vez que la veía recordaba quien se las regaló... _Rachel_.

Se pusó esos jeans ajustados y una blusa color azul, debajo de ella una camisa de tirantes blanca, su look era el mismo de siempre, no le gustaba cambiar, ella no es de cambios, aunque, el echo d emudarse a Lima es un poco irónico ¿No?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras para observar los humeantes waffles que preaparó _Rachel_, su fiel y chillona hermana.

Se sentó y dió la priimera bocada, se sorprendió al ver a Quinn aquí.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**—preguntó tragando el trozo de waffles.

—**¿Quieres que me vaya?**— dijo jugándo, Marley negó con la cabeza.

**—Sabes que no, solo es muy...-**

**—¿Sorpresivo?, lo sé, pero quiero visitar a mi novia y esta es una buena ocasión—** a Marley le dolían esas palabras, no es que no quisiera hacer feliz a su hermana, pero, ella... ella siente un amor inexplicable hacia la rubia que la miraba expectante.

**—Pues...—tragó saliva— Eso es genial, Lucy—** la ojiverde sonrió.

**—¿Por qué no me puedo enojar cuando dices mi primer nombre?—**

**—Es el encanto de las Berry—** dijo con voz de superficial, Quinn sonrió.

Marley observó su reloj "7:00", su rostró se tornó sorpresivo.

**—No,no,no,no ¡NO!—** gritó con exasperación.

**—¿Qué te pasa, Mars?—** preguntó con preocupación Quinn.

**—Llegaré tarde a la escuela—**

**—Puedo llevarte, bueno, si es que tú qu...—**

**—¿Enserio?, gracias, gracias, gracias!—** besó sus mejillas, extrañamente Quinn se sonrojó, lo que hizo que Marley se sintiese mucho más feliz.

_**"Deberiamos Amar, No caer enamorados.**_

_**Porque todo lo que cae, se rompe"**__— Taylor Swift._


	2. Alison Duff

**Amo la hermosa y sensual review… amo todas las reviews**

* * *

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 : "Alison Duff"**

Al llegar a la escuela, Marley se despidió tiernamente de Quinn, quien solo la abrazó y besó su frente, Quinn Fabray puede alegrar su día en un par de segundos.

Caminó con seguridad en busca de sus papeles, se sentía feliz, confiada y a la vez insegura y miedosa ¿Qué infierno será este año?

Se dirigió al casillero "132", las miradas de las personas le hacían dudar ¿Qué defecto le reprocharan esta vez?

Guardó sus cosas en el casillero recién encontrado, en este momento debía encontrarse con su tutor o tutora, más bien es un guía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba con una sonrisa.

—**Hola**— dijo tímidamente Marley.

—**Hola, soy Alison ¿Tú debes ser Marley, verdad?** — la ojiazul solo asintió—**Bien, te presentare esta "maravillosa" escuela**—.

Caminaron hasta los salones, diferentes grupos sociales, clubes de deportes artes y los más interesante, el Glee Club, donde pertenecía Rachel y… Quinn, susíró al recordar su nombre.

—**El glee club ya no es la muerte social, es lo intermedio**— dijo Alison sonriendo.

—**¿Puedo entrar en él?**— la rubia asintió mientras recogía su guitarra.

—**Solo debes hablar con el Sr. Schuester**— Marley sonrió cuando escuchó el sonido de la campana.

—**Vamos a clases, el señor… Boomer se enoja demasiado se llegamos tarde a Biología**— dijo al revisar el horario de la ojiazul.

—**Ok, pero tú debes guiarme**— Alison sonrió, ella en tan poco tiempo puede confiar en ella, es extraño, pero cierto.

***Final del día***

— **¿Te ha gustado Mckinley?**— preguntó la rubia con naturalidad.

— **Es encantador, creí que sería peor**—

—**Pues… hasta mañana Marley**—la abrazó y besó su frente, la ojiazul se sonrojó.

— **Hasta mañana, Ally**— y corrió hasta el estacionamiento donde la esperaba ¿Quinn?

—** ¿Quinn?, ¿Qué haces aquí?**— preguntó con la voz entrecortada, Quinn estaba furiosa.

—**¿Quién era ella?**—preguntó Quinn con voz de una novia celosa, esto le extrañó a Marley.

—**Pues… es Alison, mi guía… tutora, amiga…como quieras llamarla**—

—**Solo… sube al coche**— dijo fasitidiada, entrando en el coche, mientras Marley se sentaba alado de ella.

—** ¿Por qué te pones así?** — preguntó curiosa, es primera vez que Quinn se ponía así, ni siquiera por Rachel.

—**¿Me dirás qué demonios te pasa?** — preguntó la ojiazul, le enfadaba tremendamente la actitud de su girl crush*.

—**Nada, solo vete a dormir, azul**— y se marchó en su coche.

—**Adiós**— se entristeció y fue a su habitación.

—**¿Estás bien Mars?** —

—**Si… yo me.. voy a dormir, buenas noches Rac**h—

_**"No puedo esperar al día, en que deje de pretender que estoy Bien cuando no lo estoy"- Taylor Swift**_

* * *

**_* Girl Crush: Estar enamorada de una chica._**


	3. Interrupciones

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pretenece :D**

**Gracias a Guest por su review, gracias por las review, espero muchas más.**

**Capítulo 3: Interrupción**

**Al siguiente día, comenzó lo más extraño.**

—**Buenos días días Quinn—** dijo Marley sonriendo, hoy había recibido un mensaje de Alison.

_"El tiempo llegara cuando estés tan enojado que podrías llorar,_

_Pero yo te abrazare en la noche hasta que sonrías"._

—**¿Por qué tan feliz hoy, Mars?— **preguntó Quinn sonriendole.

—**Es por Alison, me envió algo**— la rubia quitó el teléfono y al instante dejó de sonreir, esa rubia no le caía bien, menos si se acercaba a Marley.

—**Que cursi—** Marley rodó los ojos.

—**Como sea, hoy vendré con ella a casa, no es necesario que me vayas a buscar Q— **El rostro de Rachel se tornó preocupado.

—**¿La fuiste a buscar?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?**

—**Lo...Lo que pasa es que.. pasé por su escuela y aproveché, no es nada ¿Cierto Mars?—**

—**Claro...—**El corazón de Quinn comenzó a latir normalmente.—**Hoy vendrá Alison, en Ciencias nos asignaron un trabajo juntas—Quinn rodó los ojos**—**Me tengo que ir, Alison me está esperando afuera, todavía no puedo creer que tenga un auto.**

—**Todavía no puedo creer que nisiquiera la conozco— **dijo Rachel emocionada—**Marley puede tener una novi...—**

—**¡PARA!—**Gritó Quinn**—Quiero decir... emm...debe ser incómodo para Mars—**

—**Ya me voy, hasta la tarde chicas—** besó las mejillas de ambas y se dirigió a el auto de Alison.

—**Buenos días, Mars, te ves muy bien— **la morena observó la vestimenta de su acompañante, llevaba un short negro, una camisa que decía " Be Fearless" y unas converse color azul, y su cabello rubio estaba en una coleta, era rebelde y su estilo era Sexy

—**Me estás dando miedo al observarme de esa manera, Mars**— la castaña se sonrojó al instante y subió al coche, rápidamente la rubia aceleró.

_***30 minutos después***_

***POV Marley***

Al llegar, caminé hacia mi casillero, saqué mis libros y me dirigí a la clase de es señor Schuester, junto con Alison, es tan tierna, y a la vez rebelde, es tan.. diferente a.. Quinn.

—**¿Cómo estás hoy Alison?—**escuché por lo que di la vuelta.

—**Pierdete Jake**— dijo con fiereza.

—**¿Por qué no te pierdes conmigo en un camarín?— **Alison me observó y se acercó a mi.

—**Aléjate asqueroso, además...—**me miro con una mirada de "lo siento"— **ella es mi novia.**

—**No te creo absolutamente nada, bésala y ya lo haré—** Alison solo asintió y comenzó a acercarce a mi con una mirada de lamento, siento su respiración, huele a mentas y su cabello a durazno o alguna fruta, la distancia es casi nulay susurra un "espero que me perdones" para luego unir sus labios con los míos, se siente bien, ella besa bien.

—**¿¡Marley!?—** y... mierda.

**"La vida esta llena de pequeñas interrupciones"**


	4. Celos

Hola, es Caaaarls, ¿cómo están?, yo estoy estresada pero...simepre lo esto así que ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! espero les guste y dejen un sensual review, debo mencionar que solo mis fics pueden hacer reviews sensuales, ningún otro está permitido.

PD: La última frase la hice yo, si les da "Anomalía de Ebstein", visite un médico, es preocupante.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece D: Fin.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Celos.**

‒Ra…rachel- se limitó a decir Marley, Alison estaba roja intentó salir corriendo, pero Marley la tomó de la manga "Tú no te escapas de aquí", fue lo único que articuló.

‒¿Quién es ella y por qué la estás besando?- gritó frunciendo el ceño.

‒Ella es…uhm…Alison- bajó la mirada y Alison sonrió internamente.

‒¡La conoces hace 3 días y ya la besas!-

‒¡Eso quiere decir que no son novias!- gritó el chico y Marley fulminó con la mirada a Rachel.

‒¡Por eso la estaba besando!-Gruñó Marley.

‒Mira..uhm…Rachel, este grandote llamado Jake, me ha estado molestando, y como lo odio, necesito algo para que se aleje- Miró a Jake- Eso es una indirecta muy directa para que te alejes ¿sabes?

‒Como sea, nos vemos primor heterosexual- Alison suspiró y se apoyó a los casilleros.

‒Nos vemos Mars- mencionó tristemente, Marley miró a Rachel y esta se acercó a Alison.

‒¡Alison!, ¿sabes?, eh… estaré esperando a que vayas a nuestra casa- sonrió de lado y Alison también lo hizo.

‒Gracias Rachel- miró a Marley- Uhm…Marley, te veo en tú casa, para el proyecto- le sonrió seductoramente y se fue, dejando a una Marley confundida y a una Rachel eufórica.

-0-

‒Rach!, ya estoy en casa- gritó Marley.

‒Hola Mars!- sonrió tiernamente Quinn y la abrazó, Marley se quedó paralizada ¿no ven que Quinn es Quinn y Marley es solo una humana con hormonas?, Quinn es una desconsiderada, pero una sexy desconsiderada.

‒H..hola Q- alcanzó a decir cuando oyó el timbre.- Debe ser Ally, voy a ver.- Quinn frunció el ceño y suspiró frustrada.

‒Hola- dijo tímidamente Alison besando su mejilla, Marley por alguna razón, se sonrojó y la llevó a la sala.

‒Hola Ally- dijo Rachel, Quinn solo movió la cabeza en forma de saludo, frunciendo el ceño, sinceramente no confiaba en esa tipa.

‒Hola Rachel- movió la mano y luego observó a Quinn- Hola, ¿tú eres Quinn…verdad?- ella asintió‒Lo supuse.

‒Vamos a mi habitación-

‒¡No!- grita Quinn…otra vez.

‒¿Qué pasa?

‒Me siento atraída por su proyecto, quiero verlo-.

‒Jamás dije de qué se trataba de mi proyecto.

‒Tus proyectos son interesantes, me gusta verlos, es eso-

‒Me siento incómoda al sentir miradas ajenas- Alison recalcó esa palabra, mirando fijamente a Quinn.

‒Puedes hacer tú tarea después, Mars, vamos a almorzar, todas- Comienza Rachel, recalcando esa palabra, ambas rubias sueltan un bufido y se sientan lo más alejado posible.

‒Amor…-Susurró Rachel, Quinn movió su cuello y le sonrió- Se cariñosa con Alison, es lo único que te pido- le susurra y luego besa sus labios.

Y otra vez el corazón de Marley se rompe en mil pedazos, como cuando destruyen un rompe-cabezas de 6496 piezas, baja la mirada hacia su comida y luego ve a Alison, esta le sonríe y acaricia el hombro de la ojiazul, Quinn se separa de Rachel y entrecierra los ojos.

‒¿Qué pasa, Q?- pregunta inocentemente Marley.

‒Nada, no tengo mucho apetito hoy- Le manda una mirada asesina, abraza a Rachel y lleva el plato a la cocina.

‒Raach…-Comienza Marley- ¿Puedo comenzar mi proyecto en mi habitación?- La más baja asiente y Marley le sostiene la mano a Alison, esta sonríe.

Celos.

Eso es lo que siente Lucy Quinn Fabray, celos.

"_¿Por qué te sientes celosa de algo que nunca tuviste?, es como si quisieses tener un premio que ya ganaron, como si llegases dos días después a algo, no puedes hacerlo"._


	5. Roto

**_Sí, estoy en deuda con ustedes por este asqueroso, corto y depresivo capítulo :c pero es una mal día y me cortan la inspiración._**

**_Frase creada por mí._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Las ma' biuti de Glee no me pertenecen u-u_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5:Roto_**

‒Mars, te dije que quería ver el proyecto- Dijo Quinn alejando "accidentalmente" a Alison de Marley.

‒Pero, sería incómodo- Miró a Alison y le sonrió- Además…debes tener tiempo con tú novia- tragó saliva- ¿verdad?, te mostraré cuando lo terminemos Q- Tomó la mano de Alison y la llevo a su habitación (N/A: Eso sonó rarito jaja).

‒Haber…-comenzó Rachel- Explícame en este instante por qué el odio hacia Alison, parece buena chica.

‒Mira, siento que no es una buena influencia, tiene algo en sus ojos…-Rachel rodó los ojos.

‒¿Y ahora qué?...¿vas a ver si también está embarazada por los ojos?, Quinn…quiero salir, parece como si tuvieses celos.

‒¿Celos?...pfff…¿sabes?, olvidemos esto, ¿sii?...por favor- hizo una cara de ángel y Rachel la besó.

‒Eres una rara.

‒Pero soy TÚ rara.

***POV Marley***

‒Creo que deberíamos comenzar con el intestino delgado…-dice Alison rascando su cabeza.

‒¿Por qué?- pregunté curiosa.

‒¡Nada puede ser tan largo!-

‒Tú cabello también es largo-

‒Pero cuando lo miras, no te da asco.

‒Es un buen punto- y luego comencé a escribir sobre la parte del cuerpo humano.

‒Mars…-

‒¿Uhm?

‒¿A ti…te gusta Quinn?- paré de mirar el cuaderno y la miré fijamente, luego comencé a reír, no le diría "¡Claro!, me gusta la novia de mi hermana".

‒¿Acaso estas usando drogas?, eso está mal…-

‒¡Mi única droga es el café!

‒El café contiene droga, rara.

‒Por eso lo digo-

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

‒¿Quieres café?-

‒Eso no se pregunta, Marley- me dijo Alison, luego, besó mi hombro tiernamente, sentí un pequeño revoloteo en mi estómago.

Lo único que siento con Quinn.

‒Y—o, yo…eh…- Alison me está mirando tiernamente acercándose a mí, acaricia mi hombro con cautela y…

Y me besa.

**-0-0-0-0-0**

***POV Quinn***

‒¿quieres ir al cine?- Le pregunté a Rachel

‒Está bien, ¿a qué hora?

‒Ahora mismo, pequeñita.

‒Le diré a Marley…-

‒Yo le digo- dije subiendo las escaleras.

‒Hey Mars…-Quedé paralizada al verlas.

La estaba besando.

Estaba besando sus carnosos labios, sus rosados y carnosos labios.

Y ella lo estaba permitiendo.

**_"¿Alguna vez sentiste que algo en tú interior se rompe? Luego miras tú pecho y lo sientes vacío?, eso es tú corazón, estaba demasiado lastimado y ahora ah dejado de sufrir"._**

**_Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor: Disculpame ;c por favor :c pero estoy muy ocupada, este es e fic. que voy a seguir por ahora :)Alison no es mala, solo es una humana que quiere a Marley, descuida, luego te caerá bien...Jajaja, espera TÚ Marley?, querida, esa ojiazul me pertenece solo a mi, y no la comparto, para nada :c_**


	6. Breakfast ar midnight

**Hola :3 es Caaaarls, ok, no eh subido capítulo por que no tenía internet, no fue un día muy agradable.-.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Estás chorizas no me pertencen, tampoco Glee :C**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: breakfast at midnight**

***POV Marley***

**‒Espera- le digo mientras me alejo- Esto está mal…te conozco hace muy poco, me hace ver como una fácil…-**

**‒Pero…-**

**‒Pero nada, ahora me siento como una estúpida, esto está mal…muy mal-**

**‒Marley, calma, solo fue un beso.**

**‒Es que un beso puede tener muchas cosas en él.**

**‒Por ejemplo…?**

**‒Pérdida de amistad.**

**‒¡Vamos!, es como si jugases a la botella o 7 minutos en el paraíso, te estás volviendo paranoica…-.**

**‒Sí, creo…creo que tienes razón.**

**‒¿Estás segura de que es por ti?**

**‒Bueno, no solo por nosotras, es raro besarte sabiendo que te conozco hace muy poco.**

**‒Tampoco es que fuese tan grave, si te quisiese conquistar, probablemente sería más educada, pero soy yo misma.**

**‒Me gusta que seas tú misma.**

**‒Eso quiere decir que no quieres que te conquiste.**

**‒¿Quieres conquistarme?**

**‒Si surgen las circunstancias…Mira, Mars, eres una chica que te hace decir "Wow" cada vez que te ven, tus ojos son muy hermosos y me encanta tú personalidad, pero te quiero cuidar, como mi hermana.**

**‒A las hermanas no se le besan.**

**‒Eso fue una pérdida de razón, debes darte cuenta que yo, Alison Duff solo soy una chica que quiere ser tú amiga y si se dan las circunstancias (cosa muy poco probable), seré tú enamorada, mantente tranquila.**

**‒Ahh…-**

**‒A menos que…**

**‒A menos que?**

**‒Quieras darle celos a Quinn!**

**‒Uh?!**

**‒Mira, aunque tus palabras digan una cosa, tus ojos, gestos y rostro dice otra cosa, sospechaba eso desde un principio, quizás es un cliché, pero…-**

**‒Jamás eh visto una película así.**

**‒Pues te falta remodelar el inventario- rueda los ojos- Mira, cuando tengamos tiempo de conocernos, 5 o 6 meses comenzaremos el plan, no queremos parecer fáciles ¿verdad?**

**‒Totalmente de acuerdo.**

**‒Me parece.**

**-0-**

***POV Quinn***

**_Esto está mal…te conozco hace muy poco, me hace ver como una fácil…- _****Hasta que al fin reaccionas!, me alejo de la puerta y voy donde Rachel, quien está cantando una canción de un grupo que está muy tocado por todos lados…**

**‒And let me kiss you!- grita, se acerca a mí y me besa tiernamente.**

**‒¿Le dijiste?**

**‒Ya se dará cuenta.**

**‒Quinnie-**

**‒¿Qué?**

**‒Eres una mala novia.**

**‒Duele el corazoncito, trátelo con amor, señorita Berry- La beso otra vez y me dirijo a mi auto, con su mano junto a la mía.**

**-0-**

***POV Marley***

**‒¿Sabes cantar?- me pregunta, asiento.**

**‒Tenía pensado unirme al Glee Club, como te dije antes, ¿y tú?**

**‒Un poco...¡Cantemos un poco!**

**‒Está bien…-**

**Saca de su mochila un disco de Taylor Swift "RED" pone la número 6 y comienza a cantar:**

_**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters**_  
_**And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh**_

**Hace el movimiento de video, muy parecido, se acerca a mí y me pide que bailemos, como extrañas.**

**‒¿Alguna vez desayunaste a media noche?- Niego.**

**‒Hoy será la primera vez.**

_**It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight-**_**Ahh...por eso**  
_**To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh**_  
_**Yeaaaah**_

_**We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time**_  
_**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**_  
_**Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh**_

_**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**_  
_**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**_  
_**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**_  
_**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**_

_**It seems like one of those nights**_  
_**This place is too crowded too many cool kids**_  
_**It seems like one of those nights**_  
_**We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping**_  
_**Yeaaaah**_  
_**We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way**_  
_**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**_  
_**Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh**_

_**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**_  
_**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**_  
_**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**_  
_**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**_

_**I don't know about you, 22, 22**_

_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**We ditch the whole scene**_  
_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**We won't be sleeping**_  
_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**_

_**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**_  
_**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**_  
_**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**_  
_**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**_

_**Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah**_

_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**We ditch the whole scene**_  
_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**We won't be sleeping**_  
_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**_

**Luego se tira a la cama como si fuese una piscina, como en el vídeo.**

**La canción termina y estamos exhaustas, bailar tanto cansa, demasiado.**

**‒No sabía que te gustaba Taylor Swift.**

**‒Es mi amor prohibido, algún día la conoceré y tendremos Taylor' juniors, por medio de tratamientos, ella los tendrá todos y nacerán hermosos.**

**‒Ignorando eso…-**

**‒Hey!, apuesto a que quieres tener Quinn's jr.- comienza a reír y yo le tiro un almohadón.**

**Será una larga noche.**

**_"Si eres lo suficientemente afortunado para ser diferente a los demás, no cambies"_.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se preguntarán el por qué de la frase, bueno, la repuesta es simple, Alison y Marley están locas, son lo suficientemente afortunadas para ser diferentes :)**


End file.
